1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing fluorides of Mo, W, Nb, Ta, V, Re, Ti, Zr, Hf, Co, Ni, Cr, Sb, Sn, Zn, Pb, Al and rare earth metals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, fluorides of these metals (Mo, W, Nb, Ta, V, Re, Ti, Zr, Hf, Co, Ni, Cr, Sb, Sn, Zn, Pb, Al and rare earth metals) have been prepared generally by reacting F gas with purified metals as shown below. EQU Mo+3F.sub.2 .fwdarw.MoF.sub.6 EQU W+3F.sub.2 .fwdarw.WF.sub.6 EQU Nb+2.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.NbF.sub.5 EQU Ta+2.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.TaF.sub.5 EQU V+2.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.VF.sub.5 EQU Re+3F.sub.2 .fwdarw.ReF.sub.6 EQU La+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.LaF.sub.3 EQU Ce+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.CeF.sub.3 EQU Nd+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.NdF.sub.3 EQU Sm+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.SmF.sub.3 EQU Eu+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.EuF.sub.3 EQU Gd+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.GdF.sub.3 EQU Tb+2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.TbF.sub.4 EQU Tm+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.TmF.sub.3 EQU Lu+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.LuF.sub.3 EQU Y+1.5F.sub.2 .fwdarw.YF.sub.3 EQU Sc+1.5F.fwdarw.ScF.sub.3 EQU Ti+2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.TiF.sub.4 EQU Zr+2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.ZrF.sub.4 EQU Hf+2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.HfF.sub.4 EQU Co+F.sub.2 .fwdarw.CoF.sub.2 EQU Ni+F.sub.2 .fwdarw.NiF.sub.2 EQU Cr+11/2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.CrF.sub.3 EQU Sb+11/2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.SbF.sub.3 EQU Cd+F.sub.2 .fwdarw.CdF.sub.2 EQU Sn+2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.SnF.sub.4 EQU Zn+F.sub.2 .fwdarw.ZnF.sub.2 EQU Pb+F.sub.2 .fwdarw.PbF.sub.2 EQU Al+11/2F.sub.2 .fwdarw.AlF.sub.3
There is a further method, other than above, for producing fluorides of the metals in which purified oxides of the metals react with F.sub.2 gas. However, the produced fluorides must be very expensive because of the high costs of the metals, metal oxides and the expensive F.sub.2 gas.